My Lady
by Honami Takase Ambler
Summary: Tsurara adalah seorang lady yang tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah di kota London, yang kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Maaf ngga pintar bikin summary... dan entah kenapa Tsuraranya jadi nyasar jauh amat. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nurarihyon no Mago Fanfiction

My Lady

By. Honami Takase Ambler ( Sepbryel Gedalya )

Rikuo x Tsurara

_London 1998_

Lagu instrument klasik memenuhi sebuah ruangan berukuran besar. Sementara suara seorang wanita ikut menyesuaikan dengan tiap bit lagu itu.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh,delapan,…" "Berputar lalu angkat!" Rosella Hugos menginstruksikan setiap gerakan pada gadis muda berambut Hitam kebiruan yang kini tengah berdansa bersamanya. Kedua wanita itu berdansa sangat indah terutama gadis muda dengan gaun biru itu. Musik mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti, mereka pun mengakhiri dansanya dengan sempurna.

" Perfect Lady Oikawa !" Rosella memberikan up lousenya. "Thank you Rosella" Jawab Tsurara, ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengangkat rok gaunnya dengan angun.

" Kurasa latihan hari ini sudah cukup" Kata Rosella pelan. Tsurara tersenyum. "Terima Kasih untuk hari ini" Kata Tsurara. "Tak masalah" Jawab wanita berambut pirang. " Kalau begitu aku permisi" Tsurara kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat roknya. Ia pun langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

Setelah melalui koridor yang begitu panjang Tsurara pun sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu membuka pintu di depannya perlahan.

Tetapi baru saja ia masuk ke dalam ruangan matanya langsung terbelak dengan sesuatu yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Oh NO! RIKU!..."

…

Heathrow Airport London …

Seorang Pria berambut hitam kecoklatan tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian bandara Heathrow London. Kacamata yang dipakainya tidak melindungi iris coklat muda matanya.

" Taxi please" Katanya pada seorang pria dengan seragam sopir yang sepertinya sedang menunggu penumpang.

"OK!" Jawab Pria itu ramah.

" Bisa antar ke alamat ini?" Tanya pria berambut coklat itu.

" Tentu saja…"

" _Lady Tsurara Oikawa huh?..."_

…

Pendek? Banget! Lagi galau. Sorry banget buat fic –Never Change- filenya hilang (mungkin terhapus) tapi tenang aja dalam proses TuliS UlanG TOT ! capek.

Review di tunggu…

sepbryelgedalya

Jane!

_11 juli 2012 _

_10.30 wita. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nurarihyon no mago Fanfic_

_My Lady_

_By, Honami Takase Ambler (sepbryel gedalya)_

_Rate T_

_Romance and Drama_

_Nura Rikuo and Tsurara Oikawa_

Tsurara POV'S

Awan musim dingin mulai menumpuk di langit kota London. Kurasa salju akan turun tak lama lagi. Aku pun menutup kaca jendelaku agar udara dingin di luar tidak masuk. Sejenak aku menatapi halaman mansion ku yang dihiasi dengan dedaunan berwarna merah, coklat, dan kuning. Beberapa wanita dengan gaun maid sibuk menyapu dedaunan itu, sementara beberapa orang pria memasukan daun-daun itu ke dalam keranjang-keranjang besar untuk dibakar.

"Meow…!" seekor kucing siamese berbulu colat muda mengosok-gosokkan tubuhnya pada pingir gaunku. Tubuhnya terlilit beberapa helai benang wol berwarna biru dan emas.

"Maaf Riku aku lupa…" Kataku, aku pun langsung mengangkat kucing itu ke pangkuanku, lalu menyingkirkan benang-benang yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Makanya, jangan nakal!" Aku tertawa sejenak, Riku adalah satu-satunya temanku di mansion ini. Setidaknya satu-satunya yang tidak memangilku Young Lady, mistress , Lady, atau Princess. Hidup dalam mansion itu membosankan. Setidaknya itulah anggapanku sebagai seorang Tsurara Yuki Jane Oikawa, atau boleh kau singkat menjadi Tsurara Oikawa.

Ayahku Paul Jane Randalf adalah seorang bangsawan terkemuka di Inggris, dan Ibuku Setsura Oikawa adalah pewaris tunggal dari Keluarga Arawashi yang berkedudukan tinggi di Jepang. Kedudukanku sebagai putri bangsawan mengharuskanku memakai gaun indah, dengan sepatu kaca setiap hari. Melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti acara minum the dengan sesama putri bangsawan yang hanya saling memamerkan kekayaan.

Kadang aku ingin memutar waktuku kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa dimana aku bisa berkuda melewati pedesaan, menikmati indahnya bunga-bunga sakura saat musim semi, dan beresketing di atas danau beku di musim dingin dan tertawa bersama _mereka_.

"_sejujurnya aku ingin melupakannya"_

…

Rikuo menatap mansion megah yang berada di depannya. Luas mansion itu mungkin melebihi istana klan Nura. Pagarnya saja mungkin setinggi tiga meter. Ia pun berjalan ke pintu gerbang mansion itu, di sana nampak dua orang pengawal yang sedang berjaga.

" Permisi." Kata Rikuo.

" Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang itu.

" Bisa saya bertemu dengan Ritsuna Oikawa?..." Tanya Rikuo. Penjaga itu pun melirik kearah rekannya.

"Anda sudah membuat janji?" Tanya penjaga itu lagi.

" Kurasa… belum…" Jawab Rikuo pelan.

" Maaf tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk sebelum ada izin dari misterss" Rikuo terdiam sejenak bermasalah dengan bangsawan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai.

" Kalau begitu bisahkah kau sampaikan padanya kalau saya ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Rikuo lagi.

…

Seorang wanita dengan Kimono ungu yang elegan dengan motif bunga sakura putih, sedang sibuk mengoreskan kuasnya ke atas sebuah kertas. Dengan lincah Ia mengoreskan tinta kuning keemasan menjadi aksara kanji yang indah. Dari raut wajahnya, bisa diperkirakan wanita itu berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan.

" excuse me mistress, boleh saya masuk?" Kata seseorang dari luar ruangan.

" Ya, kau boleh masuk" Jawab Ritsuna. Seorang gadis dengan gaun maid pun perlahan memasuki ruangan itu.

" Ada apa, Isabella?" Tanya Ritsuna sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Seorang pemuda bernama Nura Rikuo ingin bertemu dengan anda mistress." Jawab gadis bernama Isabella itu.

" Nura… Rikuo…?" Kata Ritsuna seraya meletakkan kuasnya dan terdiam sejenak.

" Yes mistress"

" Biarkan dia masuk"

…

Di dekat sebuah pohon sakura, seorang laki-laki berambut putih tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Mata ruby-nya tengah mengamati indahnya kelopak bunga yang berguguran. Pelahan-lahan tanggannya pun menangkap salah satu kelopak bunga itu. Sesaat ia pun menengadah ke langit yang berawan. Lalu membisikkan sebuah puisi pada angin musim gugur…

" The tears is falling"

" The memories is still here"

"But Yuki was gone"

"The winter is come"

"The petals is falling down"

"Waiting for Yuki"

…

Gyahh….. Akhirnya ..

Aduh Honami bingung ngasih nama Tsuraranya, saking bingungnya jadi semua nama yang muncul dimasukin deh… galau (halah author koplak!)

Pertama kalinya nyoba bikin _haiku _khekhe jelek ya?... :P

Any way… gimana readers chapter yang ini?... Thanks to all! Buat yang uda sukarela ngereview dan ngebaca fic Honami yang belum ada apa-apanya ini. Honto ni Arigato Gozaimasu.

Thank you for:

Uchiha Nura

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki

Guest ( no name)

Nadilicious

And All readers…

Review ditunggu … (Banget!)

Ja nee…

Fb: Sepbryel Gedalya ,add aku!

Twt: sepbryelgedalya , follow ya!


End file.
